warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunaar Saga : Ep.1:Power In the Paws
Lunaar woke to a wail of battle. Nuts! he thought. A battle at this time of night? A cat from the Death group came in and swiped at him. He ducked and slashed at the underbelly. Then he threw him out of the den. He leaped out of his den and looked at the leader Rough , who sliced a cat's throat."Rough!" Lunaar yelled. "What happened?" "Death group came and attacked us. They probably want our pile of food,because they ran out." "Are we going to talk,or are we going to fight?" Blood asked. Lunaar resumed fighting as he was tackled. "Prepare to die!" yelled the cat at him. As he lunged for Lunaar's neck,Lunaar avoided and battered his stomach with his feet. Then he flung him into a tree headfirst, knocking him out. "How dare you hurt my mate!" yelled at female. As she slashed at him he blocked and spin slashed her. Before she ran away,she weakly attempted to jump on him,but he dodged. He then saw the Death group retreating,the dead leader hanging limp in one's mouth. "We'll come back and win!" said the second in command. "I'd like to see you try." Rough retorted as he spat at an enemy in the crowd. The enemies through some more insults at them before leaving. "That was a good battle." remarked Rough. "Yeah" Blood said "We didn't get hurt too bad and none of us died." "Mabye if they actually trained and hunted those lazy fox-hearts would be doing better." Fury said. "We need to rest." Rough said. So they all went back to sleep. The next morning the cats set off to hunt. As they hunted, they noticed members of the Death group bury loads of prey to come back for. "Let's go steal it!" Lunaar whispered. He could tell the others were thinking the same thing. "Let's wait until they leave." After they left,Lunaar took the prey and ran off. "Hey Rough! We got some prey we stole from the Death group!" "Good. We always need more,and Death group doesn't deserve it." "Wait a second, I smell yew." said Fury. "Yew,eh?" said Rough. "I think we should give them a taste of their own trick." All cats yowled in agreement . "Lunaar, Blood, Fury, and Rage, go get some deathberries and wait 'till night. Then stuff every peice of fresh kill they have with what you've got." The named cats collected deathberries until stars shown in the sky. "Let's roll." said Blood. The cats went to Death group's camp. "Hold it." ordered Lunaar. "They have guards. They suspected we would have revenge." So the group scaled the tree tops and Rage jumped on the first guard,then threw the other down a stony hill. "Clear!" whispered Rage. He climbed back up with the others and they hopped their way through to the camp. Guards were littering the ground. The trees stopped growing there,but the undergrowth was thick. The team slunk through the undergrowth and emerged behind the guards. They snuck up behind them all and knocked them out quickly. Then they snuck in. Everybody was asleep,so they did their work and left. Lunaar felt satisfaction at the thought of the suprise those hogs would get! "Lunaar! Wake up!" Lunaar got out his den,very tired. "What?" he asked. "We are going to be attacked in a few seconds." Rage answered. Lunaar was wide awake immediately. "They know what we did." Rage nodded. "They're here!" Fury announced. A sea of Death group flooded below thr ravine. Their leader,Kill,was at the front of the group. "Give up!" Kill yelled. "Make us!" yelled Rough back. The sea of cats flooded up and started the battle. Many went to Rough to try to kill him. He easily fought them all off,but more came,and he seemed overwhelmed. As Lunaar went to help,an equally large group came up to him. He saw the groups of cats target each single cat. As a huge tom ran up to him,he dodged and slashed him down. A mountain of cats jumped on him,but he clawed all their underbellies. He slashed in all directions,but when he took one down,another took their place. He clawed a cat that lunged at him,and kicked another one backwards. Lunaar took one mighty slash and took six down at once. He continued to fight until he was exhausted. Finally,one gigantic cat pinned him down,and he was too tired to fight anymore. All the other cats in his group were also pinned down. Then Kill walked up to him. "I'm too good for all you losers!" he exclaimed "What are you talking about?" asked Lunaar. "You just sit on your lazy rear and let your pigs fight for you!" Kill's cruel eyes bore down on him. "I will not take this insult!" he yelled as he struck at him. Lunaar moved his head and Kill just hit the ground. "Die!" he yelled as he dived at him. Lunaar looked up and saw the moon come out of the clouds. Suddenly,his pupils got small,and he felt his muscles get huge. He grew many times his size and turned beast like. And he had one thought only. Kill all the enemies. He slashed several into pieces,and bit heads off and struck many so hard they couldn't survive. Finally,he slashed Kill,killing him. Then,he turned back into a normal cat. All cats looked at him in awe. He was terrified of himself for a second,but passed out before any more could happen. His friends looked at him in disbelief, laying on the bloody battlefield, where the whole Death group was completely destroyed. Lunaar woke up to disturbing silence. "Hey! He's awake!" Blood called to the other clan members. "Good!" Rage said, looking relieved. "You've got some explaining to do, Werecat." said Fury. "Yes." Rough looked very serious. "What was that little 'spark' last night? Come talk with me in private." Lunaar followed Rough behind a rock. "So" said Rough as his eyes flashed. "You have it." "Have what?" Lunaar asked suspiciously. "Ancestor Ability." Rough replied. "Ancestor Ability?" Lunaar asked. "Yes. It is a special power that ancestors learn from ages of practice and pass down to their kin." "So I have this 'Ancestor Ability'?" "Yes." "Oh." said Lunaar, now dazed with amaze. Rough sighed. "You'll understand later." "But I want to understand now!" Lunaar suddenly burst. "You won't until you truly experience life and loss." "Hey Rough! We have two intruders by our border." Blood yelled. Rough glimpsed at Lunaar. "We'll settle this later." He said solemly As Lunaar walked to see the 'intruders', he thought about what Rough told him. Ancestor ability? Well, that makes pretty good sense. I didn't even know my parents! Lunaar thought to himself. He stopped when he heard voices. Lunaar heard Fury's voice, Blood's voice, and Rough's voice, along with two new voices. He slid out into the clearing to see two she-cats talking to Rough. One was not intimidated by Rough, and was cheekily explaining to him that they didn't know that they were trespassing. The other was hiding behind her friend, and trying to make her companion explain a little less rudely. "Why do I bother? Stupid kittypets don't know mice from voles." Rough sighed. "I couldn't care less about your stupid boundaries! Cats should be able to come and go as they please without having to be stopped by vicious fiends!" the fiery she-cat spat. "Cats can cross our boundaries. If they want to be eaten, of course." Both cats got a shocked expression and took a very large step back. "Yo-you wouldn't dare!" said the fiery one, not looking so fiery anymore. "Don't worry, your brains are much too small to be eaten." Rough turned to Blood. "Take these fools to our... 'guest' dens." Blood nodded. "With great pleasure!" He picked up both she-cats easily. "Put us down this instant!" the fiery one screeched. Blood just chuckled and kept going. As Rough turned around, he saw Lunaar. "I'm sorry you had to see that." "Me too." said Lunaar. "Me too..." As Lunaar padded down the path with two squirrels in jaw, he heard more bickering between the mystery cats and Rough. "No! If you're going to take us prisoner, don't feed us! Just let us rot, you fox filth!" It was the fiery one, who Lunaar has dubbed 'Fireball'. "You stupid kits! Starve to death, for all I care!" "No! My sister is just... assertive. We do want food!" Lunaar decided to call her 'Lotus'. "Listen to your sister. She has common sense. Here are the two mice." Lunaar heard Rough plop them down. As Rough left the den, he almost ran into Lunaar. "Where are you going?" "Into the Bickering Den of No Return." "Well watch out. Nobody's had luck yet." "I can tell." Lunaar laughed, noting the tired look on Rough's face. Rough smiled. "Hope you can sleep after taking one step in." "I think I can manage." And with that, he stepped in the den. "Oh, great. Another one." Lunaar purred. "Don't worry, Fireball. I'm not trying to force you to eat that mouse." Fireball was amazed that Lunaar had the nerve to say that. But not in a good way. Fireball screeched and flung herself at Lunaar, who easily sidestepped. Fireball hit the wall, and briefly fainted. Lunaar took this opporatunity to talk to Lotus. "She sure is a fighter, Fireball is!" said Lunaar as he signaled to Fireball. "Actually, her name is Silk." meowed Lotus, who was sweating. "Don't worry!" Lunaar purred. "I won't hurt you, I'm nicer than the others." "That's a relief." said Lotus, looking much more reasurred. "My name is..." Before Lotus could finish her sentence, Silk came to. "Don't talk to it!" she commanded. Lotus sighed. "What was your name again?" "Sonja." said Sonja. "What a nice name." Lunaar said as he left the den. He could feel Sonja blush behind him. "Why did you talk to him?" Silk demanded. Sonja sighed. "Because he's nicer than the others." She said impatiently. "Yeah, right!" Silk never listens to me! thought Sonja. Silk's eyes softened for a second. "I'm just watching out for my little sister." Sonja slowly looked at Silk. "I know." , Sonja said while blowing her hair out of her eyes, "But I can take care of myself." Silk's kind expression turned into something else. "We both agreed that I would lead when our mother died." Sonja's eyes went wet as she looked away. "Please don't mention that." she said with her eyes closed, close to tears. "I'll say what I want to keep us safe! Don't forget I'm your protector!" Silk snapped, and ran out. Sonja couldn't nelieve she was yelled at like that by her own sister. She curled up and slept from all the current madness. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Wafflez' Stories